Naruto X Dragon Ball
by BONDLegends93
Summary: This was originally a series I planned to release on Youtube, but I eventually canceled it, but it's seeing a comeback in fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it, as I try my best to pick up on the characters' personality. The story pickes up between Chasing Sasuke and Homecoming in Naruto, and just after the Namek Saga for Dragon Ball Z. The character's power levels are equalized, btw.


Naruto xDragon Ball

Prologue: The Raging Storm

_ Their wills clashed. The dark clouds have forseen this battle. One warrior, devoted to saving his fallen friend, and the other, blinded by the clutches of vengeance. As they faced each other, the two shinobi became focused on defeating the other. Their ties to each other had been severed, and the pure-hearted ninja risks everything to protect their bond..._

_"It's time to end this... This battle..." A short pause. "...and all the battles we've had until now!" _

Sasuke's Sharingan activated as charged his Chidori. Naruto stood there, bewildered, and realized he had no choice. Naruto began charging a Rasengan and stared at Sasuke as the latter's Chidori began to turn black. The once cheerful noise of chirping birds had been corrupted, turned into a malevolent sound of flapping wings. Finally, the two launched their attacks at each other.

Sasuke screamed, "CHIDORI!", as Naruto cried, "RASENGAN!". The techniques collided, creating a massive whirlwind of electrifying chakra. The air became stale, and the two pushed forward with the last of their will. Sasuke, sensing an opportunity to strike, thrusts his fist into Naruto's abdomen. Ignoring the pain of impact, Naruto retaliates with a slash of his nails, managing to scratch the metal of Sasuke's forehead protector. Naruto lost consciousness as Sasuke emerged the victor, walking away in search of Orochimaru...

_ It has been two months since that fateful clash. Naruto has been travelling with the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. Intent on bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, Naruto convinced Jiraiya to become his teacher. Although he seems to brush off any past emotions around his mentor, Naruto still holds Sasuke's defection on his shoulders. Seeking consolation from this burden, Naruto ventures back to the Valley of the End in hopes of relieving his grief._

_ "Why torture yourself, boy?If you had let me handle the situation, the Uchiha kid would have willingly returned with you", _spoke an ominous voice. Naruto clenched his fists as he made his way back to the remains of their battleground. "Yeah, right." he began, "Knowing you, you would've killed him. Even worse, your rampage wouldn't stop until you killed everyone! No thanks, Fox." He finally arrived and landed upon the statue of Hashirama Senju. "I'll find a way to bring himback, even without your chakra!"

_"Suit yourself, kid. But, you should know this: there will be a time that you need my chakra. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but you'll call for me again when the time comes..."_, the Nine-Tails remarked. Naruto began to speak, but soon noticed an odd sensation and the ground gave a light tremor. _"You sense it as well, don't you? That power..."_

Naruto looked up and saw what appeared to be a vortex of energy. Soon, an odd object fell from the sky and crashed behind the statue of Madara Uchiha, leaving a small crater. It was spherical in shape and appeared to be made of metal. A man stepped out of this sphere, wearing orange clothing that had been left in shreds. He turned toward Naruto and exclaimed, "Hey! You must be the owner of that power level I sensed when I came through the portal!"

Naruto and the Nine-Tails were confused. Power levels? Portals? What was this guy talking about? The man flew out of the crater and landed on the head of the Madara statue. "Well, you seem pretty strong, kid! I'm getting excited just thinking about fighting you! Wanna have a match with me?" Naruto stood there. "What? We don't even know each other and you-" The man flew toward Naruto. _"What's up with this guy? Don't just stand there like a dumbass, protect yourself, Naruto!"_ Naruto managed to jump as the man began throwing punches in every direction.

"What did I ever do to you?" Naruto exclaimed as he dodged the punches. "Nothing..." the man began, "I just like to fight strong opponents when I meet them." Before Naruto could react, the man punch him in the stomach. _"Not again. That was even harder than Sasuke's punch"_, Naruto thought as he fell into the river below. The man landed on the arm of Hashirama's statue. _"This is exciting!"_, he said to himself.

Naruto began sinking to the bottome of the river. _"Don't let a single punch in the gut slow you down! Get up there and kick this guy's ass!"_, exclaimed the Nine-Tails. Naruto's eyes opened and he made his way back to the surface, climbing on top of the water as if it were solid land. "You're right, Fox. This guy wants a battle, we'll give him one!", Naruto claimed. _"Then, get out there and give him one, or do you want me to take over?"_

Naruto got to his feet. _"I've got this, Fox. I don't need your power yet."_ Naruto dashes forward and climbs up the water fall as the man dashes back to him. ow this is more like it!", he exclaims. "As if a punche to gut could stop me!", Naruto yelled with newfound confidence. Their fists collide and Naruto falls back to the nreaby forest, panting. The man holds his hand together and begins chargin what Naruto believes to be chakra. "Ka...me...". Naruto senses the ataack, and summons a Shadow Clone. As he charges a Rasengan, the man continues his chant. "Ha...me!".

Completing his Rasengan, Naruto's clone throws him at the man. "HAAAA!", the man yells as Naruto flies forward. A massive beam of blue energy flies at Naruto, but he manages to block it with Rasengan. _"What kind of Jutsu is this? A beam of concentrated chakra? And it's pushing back the Rasengan with no effort!"_ Most of the attack is absorbed by the Rasengan, but the overwhelming power causes it to explode, propelling Naruto backward and into the river once again.

Naruto summons thirty Shadow Clones and they all launch themselves in the man's direction. He manages to fight them off as he hovers above the river, but soon feels someone grab his legs. Naruto and fifty other Shadow Clones propel themselves into a tornado-like attack, thrusting the man into the side of a cliff. As Naruto lands, he exclaims, "I'll break every bone in your body!", as the Nine-Tails' rage emerges. Naruto thrusts his arm forward as a wave of the Nine-Tails' boiling chakra flies at the man, engulfing him in burning chakra.

The man barely gets to his feet and begins charging energy that shakes the ground itself. Naruto gasps as the man begins to transform. His black hair spikes upward as yellow energy surrounds his body. His hair turns blonde and his eyes become green as he releases a battle cry. "HYAAAAAAH!" "This must be what he really is", Naruto tells the Nine-Tails. _"And what is he, exactly?"_. "Who..._What_ are you?", Naruto inquires.

The man, now with an angry expression, turns toward Naruto and exclaims, "My name is Goku, and I am a Super Saiyan!". Goku throws a punch that sends a gust of wind at Naruto, knocking him back. He fires a quicker Kamehameha at Naruto, leaving no chance for the the boy to retaliate. "This is bad!", Naruto exclaims as the beam flies toward him. _"I guess you'll let me pitch in now, right? No time for arguments, Naruto"_, Naruto is overcome by the Fox's chakra, just enough to brush off the Kamehameha. Now drawing on the Fox's power, Naruto's eyes become slitted and turn red as the cat-hairs on his face spread out and his fingernails become claw-like. Naruto lets out his own yell as red chakra explodes from his body. Goku simply exclaims, "This is the end of the line", as Naruto charges forward to attack.

Making a fist, Naruto prepares to punch the Saiyan in the face, but Goku simply fires a one-handed blast at Naruto. Absorbing the impact, Naruto roars, releasing more of the Fox's chakra into a red, fox-shaped cloak around his body. Goku just looks at Naruto and boasts. "So, you're finally going to fight with your full pontential? I'll take you on at full power, and I'll still win this fight!" "You think you're special, Goku?", Naruto began as he started to succumb to the rage inside, "You won't be so special when I'm finished with you!". He runs forward with a clawed hand, dragging a small trench along the ground as he charges at Goku. Expecting the attack, Goku braces himself as the two collide, creating a cloud of dust gathered from the ground. The dust clears to Naruto getting off his back as he stands up, holding his left arm to the side.

Goku can sense Naruto's situation and lowers his arms. "You're pushing yourself, aren't you? That power puts a strain on your body and you seem to get weaker every second." Goku became lost in thought from his previous battle. _"This kid and his power...This fight's just like the one...against Frieza."_ Returning to reality, Goku looks at Naruto. "There's no point in continuing this fight. I've seen your abilities, and I'm content with the results. Maybe we'll meet again."

Naruto throws shuriken at Goku. "Hold on a minute, Goku! You crash near me, attack me for no reason, push me to point of relying on my forbidden strength, and just want to call it a day?" Naruto's rage was slowly being replaced by his old confidence. "You may be willing to run off, but I will never give up! I can still fight, and I say we finish this!", he cries as he charges a Nine-Tailed Rasengan. _"I've only used this once...against Sasuke, but he's leaving me no choice!"_ Goku seemed thrilled by this statement, and Naruto launched himself at Goku. As the Rasengan was about to hit, Goku fired a one-handed Kamehameha and the two techniques clashed, this time at an equal proximity. The discharge of the collision created a golden-orange orb of energy that imploded, reverting Naruto to normal form as he fell to the ground.

Naruto laid there, and unable to get to his feet, looked up as he felt his consciousness fading... _"I couldn't save Sasuke, and this Goku guy was too strong for me..I feel...so..weak."_ A hand extended toward Naruto and he felt himself standing. The one who helped him was Goku.

"I don't understand. You aren't going to kill me?", Naruto asked in confusion. Goku just laughed, all that anger washed away from his personality. "Kill you? I just wanted a sparring partner and you were a great one!" Naruto stood there in awe. "What?" Goku shook his hand. "I'm sorry about earlier, I hope you can forgive me. I just wanted to see your true power, but I guess I should've talked it over first, huh? You're really strong...uh, what's your name, again?" Trying to find words, Naruto just blurted out, "...ruto...I'm Naruto Uzumaki".

"Well, Naruto, it's great to meet you, heh. You're strong, one of the strongest kids I've ever seen!", Goku seemed more laid back than Naruto thought. "You're...really strong too, Goku. I haven't had to fight like that since...uh." Naruto's thoughts about Sasuke began to rise again. Goku wanted to know more. "Since, what? Something wrong, Naruto?". Naruto told Goku the story of his rivalry and bond with Sasuke and how he was determined to bring him back. "Wow, he must be a really close friend for you to care so much about him. He actually reminds me of someone I know..." Goku was obviously referring to Vegeta. "Well, it seems you don't know how to control your power. That red Ki looked like it damaged your arm. Have one of these." Goku hands him a Senzu bean, but Naruto hands it back, claiming he doesn't like beans. "Suit yourself. I guess I'd better be going. I'll have to train for the next time we fight!" And Goku flies back to the sphere he arrived in as another portal opens up above their location.

"Wait! You still haven't explained where you came from!" Naruto wasn't ready for his new friend to leave. "That's a story for another time! I'll tell you the next time we meet!", Goku exclaimed as he flew off into the portal. Naruto tried to follow, but lost consciousness. Jiraiyan soon discovered him and took him back to the hotel, assuming by the damage to his clothing and the valley that Naruto simply lost control of the Nine-Tailed Fox. He dropped him in a bed to be watched by a nurse as Jiraiya went off to do his "research".


End file.
